


Unravel Me

by redheadgrrl1960



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MirAndy poem by Gun Brooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel Me

She holds my dreams  
And all I can hope  
Is for her stamp of approval  
Not to crush them

In her presence  
I can barely breathe  
Her movements creates shivers  
And I can tell she knows

I hardly dare to close my eyes  
As her image is so vivid  
It pains me to lose her   
When I open them again

I would give anything  
To press my lips to her skin  
Doused with her scent  
With such seductive texture

Most of all  
Her voice gives me pause  
And I gasp as it’s tone and timbre  
Unravel me yet again

What price need I pay  
Which devil do I have to bargain with  
For love to tinge that voice as she says my name;  
“Miranda.”


End file.
